Minggu Paginya Winchester
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Hari Minggu keluarga Winchester itu tidak pernah normal. Sekali lagi ditekankan, TIDAK PERNAH NORMAL. Untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh. Indonesian!AU. wincest terselubung.


Hari Minggu keluarga Winchester itu tidak pernah normal. Sekali lagi ditekankan, TIDAK PERNAH NORMAL.

Sehubung dengan dengan hari Minggu dan sekolah yang libur—sekolah mana coba yang beroperasi di hari Minggu kecuali Sekolah Minggu yang diadakan gereja-gereja untuk bocah-bocah ingusan yang ingin membina iman—biasanya Dean, selaku abang dan keturunan Babeh John Winchester yang baik, membangunkan Sam di hari Minggu pagi cuma untuk sekadar iseng-isengan saja.

Sudah tujuan tidak baik, cara membangunkannya pun tidak pernah biasa.

"SAM BANGUN! UDAH JAM DUA BELAS! JESS UDAH NUNGGU DI DEPAN!"

Sam terbangun, matanya melotot. Semalam saking gelisahnya bakal jalan sama gadis tercantik sekampung, Jessica, Sam sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dan biasanya kalau Sam ketiduran, Sam sering bablas tidurnya—bisa sampai matahari mau terbenam lagi baru Sam bangun.

Sam yang masih buta waktu pun buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur dan ngibrit ke kamar mandi. Tangga dilompati, dapur dilewati begitu saja. Di belakang, Dean mengikut langkah adiknya, menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tak tertawa-tawa selagi adiknya masih balapan menuju kamar mandi. Dan begitu Sam masuk kamar mandi, cuma beberapa detik yang Dean butuhkan untuk mendengar suara air diciduk oleh gayung lalu Sam yang mengeluh kedinginan lalu Dean ketawa guling-guling setelahnya.

Abang dzalim, memang.

Sam keluar dari kamar mandi, cuma berbalut handuk, dan menemukan abangnya, Dean, tepar di lantai masih tertawa-tawa.

Hmm, ini ganjil, Sam berpikir.

Enggan bocah baru gede itu melirik jam dinding yang menempel di atas pintu kamar Babeh John. Melihat jarum pendek dan jarum panjangnya, Sam sontak ingin berkata kasar.

"ABANG GEBLEK! JAM DUA BELAS DARI MANA HONGKONG?! INI MASIH JAM EMPATTTT!"

Dean tergelak makin kencang. Sam naik pitam dibuatnya. Namun, Dean kurang peka. Kesal, Sam menyambit Dean dengan handuknya, masa bodoh kalau sekarang Sam junior tidak tertutupi apapun.

"ANJAY! SAKIT TAUK, SAM!"

* * *

 **A Supernatural Fanfiction**

 **"Minggu Paginya Winchester"**

 **Supernatural (c) Eric Kripke. Nggak ada keuntungan materiil apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini. Cuma buat ngeretjeh massal, hwahahahaha /ditendang**

* * *

Sam masih cemberut. Wajahnya tertekuk. Padahal hari masih subuh. Matahari saja belum muncul. Dean juga sama saja. Mukanya nelangsa, perih di punggung lantaran disambit Sam pakai handuk belum juga hilang. Dan akhirnya, keduanya berakhir duduk di atas sofa buluk, memangku dagu, menonton kartun subuh atau iklan properti yang sarat dengan kalimat ngibul.

"Njir, gue laper," Dean, seperti biasa, ujug-ujug memecah hening.

"Ya makan sana, dodol,"

"Nggak ada makanan, pret,"

"Masak. Biasa juga gitu,"

Entar kalo gue masak makanan kesukaan gue, lu banyak protes,"

"Gimana nggak protes, orang yang masakan Abang buyatak* semua." Kali ini Sam menyelipkan keluhan yang sudah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun. "Masakan abang mah da nggak pernah ada yang jelas wujudnya—nanaonan coba pisang goreng sama saus sambal?!" [A/N *buyatak: sesuatu seperti 'tidak jelas', ngerti kan?]

"Yang penting, kan, kenyang," sahut Dean cuek. Perutnya yang tepos dielus-elus. "Babeh juga bilang jangan milih-milih makanan,"

Sam kalah. Kalimat Babeh John adalah mutlak. Tak perlu diganggu-gugat kebenarannya.

"Eh tapi, kok tumben Abang mikirin saya?"

"Bukannya udah jelas?"

"Eh?

"Dari pertama, sejak elu berojol dari rahimnya Emak Mary, gue udah bikin janji sama diri gue sendiri untuk ngejadiin elu top-priority gue." Dean mengedipkan satu matanya, sok kece—tapi memang betulan kece, sih. Sam tidak bisa membantah fakta yang kalau dia punya abang terkece seantero kampung.

Dan niatnya Dean juga mulia. Si Abang beradik satu itu ingin membuat Sam, adiknya, tersanjung dan nggak cemberut lagi sama dia atas kejadian beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Tetapi sayang, Sam juga kurang peka—sebelas-dua belas sama abangnya.

"Abang lagi latihan buat gombalin Mbak Jo, ya? Biar utang Abang lunas? Ckck, terlalu. Nggak bisa emaknya, anaknya juga mau Abang sikat. Dipodaran Mang Bobby baru tahu rasa siah!"

"Si anying, nggak pekanya kacida."

* * *

"Sam, beliin micin, gih,"

Tidak lama setelah sinar matahari mulai kelihatan, setelah drama subuh season satu keluarga Winchester selesai, akhirnya Dean punya inisiatif untuk masak sarapan ketimbang menunggu Babeh John pulang bawa makanan. Jiwa petualang ala Babeh John itu kadang-kadang keterlaluan, lebih-lebih dari Bang Toyib yang tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran saja tak pulang-pulang. Untung Babeh John rajin kirim duit sama ransum sehingga anak-anaknya nggak perlu banyak protes.

"Dean, asal tahu aja, MSG itu nggak baik buat kesehatan,"

"Sammy Samorangkir, kutu kupret. Kan, gue suruh beli micin bukan SGM! Badan bongsor gitu mau disusuin lagi? Lu mau tumbuh sampe segede raksasa, yak?"

"Astaga, Dean, MSG—Monosodium glutamat—itu nama aliasnya micin, dodol! Budegnya jangan dipiara, Bang! Cotton bud seribuan! Korek tuh telingaaaa!" Sam emosi.

Mendengar istilah saintifik—apa tadi? Monosodium glutamat?—seperti itu, otak Dean korslet mendadak.

"Ah, berisik! Ini hari Minggu dan gue nggak butuh pelajaran di hari Minggu!" Dean garuk-garuk kepala, frustrasi. "Gih, sana beli micin! Jangan banyak cincong!"

"DUITNYA MANA, GEBLEK?!"

"Tuh, dalem amplop di atas meja! Bawa sana sama amplop-amplopnya!"

"Kunci motor mana?!"

"Elah, warung jarak lima langkah aja harus naik motor! Salto gaya punggung juga nyampe!"

"Warung Ceu Charlie jam segini mah belum buka, pret! Pagi-pagi begini cuma warungnya Mak Ellen yang buka! Abang tega nyuruh aku jalan sampe perempatannya Oom Crowley?" Sam mengulurkan tangannya, ngotot meminta kunci motor Mio kesayangan.

"Ya udah, nih! Gancang balik siah!***"

Sam menyambar amplop di atas meja, merasakan tebalnya isi kertas tersebut, sebelum melesat ke garasi untuk mengambil motor tercinta. Sam senang, akhirnya ia bisa memegang uang hasil banting tulangnya Babeh John. Karena rasanya baru kali ini Sam ingat kalau Babeh John bisa transfer uang banyak-banyak.

"SAM, JANGAN LUPA BERAS SELITER SAMA KANGKUNG DUA IKET YAAA!"

"OKE, BANG!"

Sam menarik gas, melesat cepat dan Dean ketawa binal di teras rumah setelahnya.

Semoga Dean nggak dikutuk kotak tertawanya.

* * *

Warung Mak Ellen buat kampung yang ditinggali Sam itu, warung paling top sepanjang masa. Bukanya 24 jam. Isinya macam supermarket di pusat kota—segala ada. Pagi jual sayur, siang kelontongan, malam jual tuak. Mantap jiwa.

Sam kenal betul sama pemiliknya—sama keluarga-keluarganya sekali juga akrab. Sesuai nama warungnya, yang punya warung namanya Mak Ellen, emak-emak paling top soal mengutip (baca: menagih) uang dan menjual tuak.

Suaminya, Mang Bobby, adalah figur oom-oom baik hati dan bijaksana meski mulutnya kadang-kadang sangat jorok dalam berkata-kata. Dengan kesan sugar-daddy-wannabe, terlebih karena cuma beliau yang mau jadi sumber keuangan cadangan Winchester bersaudara kalau-kalau Babeh John lupa dunia dan daratan, beliau sudah jadi salah satu pria yang cukup ideal untuk dijadikan bapak pengganti buat Sam dan Dean. Padahal kerjanya Mang Bobby cuma buka tambal ban di siang hari dan jadi trio buat memimpin acara nyanyi di kedai tuak isterinya tiap malam bareng sama Babeh John dan Bapak Jim—dukun alih-alih tukang pijit kampung.

Selesai dengan bapak dan ibu, puteri semata wayang mereka, Mbak Jo—begitu Sam memanggilnya, adalah seorang gadis yang sudah lama jadi kawan adu mulut abangnya. Cewek yang paling sensi sama keberadaan seorang Syamsudean Winchester. Nggak tahu apa sebabnya.

Sam parkir di depan warung Mak Ellen yang baru buka beberapa pintu. Mak Ellen terlihat sibuk, bukan karena pekerjaannya membuka warung tapi karena berusaha mengusir Chuck Sunandar, tukang sate kambing favorit masyarakat sekampung yang juga sekaligus seorang penulis novel teenlit yang kurang laku tapi fanfiksi homonya sudah melalang-buana kemana-mana, yang masih tepar karena mabuk tuak seember mentul. Biasanya, Chuck mabuk kalau deadline-nya semakin mendekat. Ngeri.

"Chuck, bangun kau! Sudah pagi! Aku mau buka warung, bodat!"

Sam memberanikan diri menyela, "Mak?"

"APA?!"

Sam kaget setengah mampus, nggak nyangka bakal dibentak Mak Ellen di pagi-pagi yang cerah seperti ini.

"Warungnya udah buka?"

"Udah, dek!" Mak Ellen menyahut ceria. Meski begitu, mau nyahut baik-baik pun kesannya pasti kayak membentak-bentak. "Cari apa, dek? Berasnya, dek? Oh, susu ya, dek?"

Sam kicep di tempat. Dia lagi di warung atau pasar induk, sih?

"Mau beli micin, Mak," kata Sam. "Sama beras seliter terus kangkung dua iket."

"Sebentar yaa, Dek!" Mak Ellen melenggang cantik ke dalam warung. Lalu tidak berapa lama kemudian, Mak Ellen sudah kembali dengan belanjaannya.

Mak Ellen menyebut harga dan Sam mengeluarkan amplop berisi uang dari sakunya.

... Uang?

* * *

 _ **Ini Sam, kan?**_

 _ **Bilang sama Mak Ellen kamu kasbon dulu. Jangan sampe Si Jejadian, Jo, tau.**_

 _ **Tertanda, Abang tersayang,**_

 _ **Syamsudean W.**_

* * *

Sam ingin terjun ke jurang. Abangnya kalau bikin malu memang nggak nanggung-nanggung. Bukannya isi uang, amplop itu justru berisi secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan abangnya!

"Sam?"

Sam nyengir kuda, "Kata Abang besok dibayar," Terus Mak Ellen terlihat seperti akan siap-siap merepet panjang lebar. Untung Sam pintar. Jurus maut pun dipasang: _puppy eyes_.

"Plis yaa, Mak. Besok, begitu Babeh pulang, aku bayar deh. Si Abang kemaren nge _date_ sama Kak Jo terus duitnya abis." Bohong abis. Dean sama Jo nge _date_? Perang Dunia III bisa terjadi kalau itu kejadiannya.

"Ohh,"

Mak Ellen, sebagai shipper nomor satu kapal Syamsudean dengan puterinya, segera maklum.

"Untung kalian sekeluarga ganteng," kata Mak Ellen. "Aku jadi nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain, kan?"

Sam tidak tahu harus malu atau bangga jadi bagian keluarga Winchester.

* * *

 **Yagi's Note:**

 **AKHIRNYA KESAMPEAN BIKIN INDONESIA!AU HWAHAHAHAHAHAHA SEMOGA INI CUKUP RECEH DAN BISA BIKIN KALIAN SENYUUUMMM /kiss/ Thanks buat teh pumet sama teh cas karena udah ngetrigger saya buat beginian. Oh nama-nama yang terplesetkan di atas juga kebanyakan hasil kreatif plesetannya teh pumet sama teh cas. Laf yaa sistaaaa~ /pelukin satu-satu/**


End file.
